


Wingmen

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Rufus Tiger Taylor (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, everybody wants Adam and Rufus in a fic, strange ideas born on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all your fault, Glamlawyer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitterwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/gifts).



“That one.” Rufus nods in the direction of an attractive, but rather large, well muscled man.

“The one in the blue shirt?” Adam asks, because the guy’s _so_ not his type.

“Yep. Exactly. That’s your mark for the night,” Rufus answers, barely hiding the grin on his face.

“Okay,” Adam counters, “then you get the pretty little lady in red at the bar.”

He knows he picked well when he hears Rufus dry swallow. The lady in red may be little, but stunning and wicked and even a little dangerous describe her more accurately than pretty does. Adam thinks she’ll probably eat Rufus alive, and that’s pretty much the whole point of this game they play.

It’s not a contest of conquests, not a fuck count or a collection of notches on a bedpost. It’s more like challenging each other to go outside their comfort zone. Once upon a night out, before the madness of tour began, they’d had a deeply drunken discussion about types. Seems like they both went for the same type, just in different flavors. And they’d both realized that their ease in dealing with what was known and familiar was keeping them from experiencing everything else out there. Inebriation is known to breed outrageous ideas, so they’d decided to help each other break free of their self imposed restraints.

And so the game was born. 

Throughout the days and weeks and now months of the tour, they’ve refined this game they stumbled upon that night. They go out together and pick out a person for the other to approach. At first, they’d stayed close to the other’s comfort zone, but the longer they play it, the further out they reach. 

The actual challenge is just to make contact, maybe have a nice conversation if the person is willing. Have a drink or two, broaden their horizons and experiences and all that shit. Sometimes things really click, and it does end up back at the hotel, but as often as not, it’s just a good time at a club. 

This time, Adam thinks he owes Rufus a thank you, because he’s really enjoying the attention of the man who he would have never seriously considered as date material before. And he’s really enjoying the feeling of a big, warm hand at the small of his back, rubbing small circles of strength as they talk. He thinks they’ve found a real connection, and he nods and smiles in Rufus’ direction to let him know.

Except Rufus is a little too involved to notice. The pretty little lady in red has let her hair down, and Adam can see the bob of Rufus’ adams apple around the satin ribbon that’s wound around his throat like the collar it is, from clear across the room. 

Adam thinks Rufus might be a little too involved all night to notice him, but he thinks he might be, too. This looks like one of those nights that they’ve both picked well for each other.


End file.
